


Recovery

by mikkimouse



Series: The Hospital Ficlets [2]
Category: Maeri-neun Webakjung | Marry Me Mary!
Genre: Established Relationship, Hurt/Comfort, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-05
Updated: 2017-11-05
Packaged: 2019-01-29 17:26:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 799
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12635724
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mikkimouse/pseuds/mikkimouse
Summary: "Mu Gyul," Jung In said as piteously as he could manage, "will you please bring me a glass of water?"(Jung In is home from the hospital, and is milking his current state for all it's worth.)





	Recovery

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Kalira](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kalira/gifts).



> Well, this was only going to be one ficlet, but as soon as I wrote the line "That means he'll be home soon, and annoying you by asking you to get him things he's perfectly capable of getting himself." in the previous story, I knew I needed at least one scene where Jung In did just that. XD

"Mu Gyul," Jung In said as piteously as he could manage, "will you please bring me a glass of water?" 

Mu Gyul stomped into the room, glaring. "You can get it yourself. You stood up two minutes ago! I saw you go to the bathroom!" 

Jung In coughed delicately and lifted his hand to his forehead. "It took so much out of me. Please, Mu Gyul?"

Mu Gyul scoffed. "So demanding. I will not. You should be getting up to get it yourself anyway! You need to use your legs before they atrophy." 

Jung In closed his eyes. "I could always ask Mary. She'll help me out. And she'll be angry at you for being so mean to your poor husband, who's only been out of the hospital for three days." 

"Mary will see right through you," Mu Gyul said. "She knows how... _manipulative_ you are." 

Oh, that was easy enough to determine. "Mary!" Jung In called. "Mary, please help me! All I need is a glass of water!" 

Mu Gyul cursed and disappeared into the bathroom, and came out a moment later with a glass of water. He thrust it at Jung In. "You're a terrible person and I don't know why I like you." 

Jung In took the water with a smile. "You don't. You hate me, and you only put up with me because of Mary." 

It was a lie, and he knew Mu Gyul knew it. Mu Gyul scratched the back of his neck and rolled his eyes. "So annoying." 

"Mm." Jung In sipped the water. "Thank you, Kang Mu Gyul. You take such good care of me." 

Mu Gyul huffed. "Just get better so I don't have to. So stressful, worrying about you all the time. Mary doesn't make me worry like this." 

"Yes, she does." Jung In hid his smile behind the water glass. "But I'm sorry for worrying you so much." 

"I'd worry less if I knew you wouldn't go right back to working yourself to death," Mu Gyul muttered. 

Jung In grimaced. They all had a problem with overwork. Mu Gyul spent more nights in front of his computer with his guitar than he did in bed, especially when he was in the middle of a song. He'd found Mary curled up on the couch at three in the morning, her laptop in front of her and her head pillowed on drama scripts. And before this week, Jung In couldn't remember the last time he'd gotten home before midnight. 

But—and it took a lot for him to admit this, even privately—Mary and Mu Gyul had better ideas of when to stop. Jung In had only had his work for so long that he was still learning how to stop pushing himself. It hadn't even occurred to him that it was a problem until Mary and Mu Gyul had started coming to the office at night to drag him home, and even then, he'd ignored the issue until, well...

Until he'd been so exhausted that he'd gotten sick, collapsed, and ended up in the hospital for nearly a week. 

"I'm sorry," Jung In said quietly. "I didn't mean to worry you." 

Mu Gyul sat on the edge of the bed, his mouth pressed in a thin line. "You need to stop working so much." 

He wasn't wrong. "I know." 

"Do you?" Mu Gyul snapped. "Do you know what it was like to get that phone call? Do you know what it's like to hear..." He trailed off and swiped his eyes angrily. "We thought we were going to lose you." 

Jung In held out his hand, palm turned upward. "I'm sorry," he said again, but the words felt woefully inadequate. "I'm not used to having people who care about my health."

Mu Gyul scoffed, but he took Jung In's hand in both of his. "Two years, and you still aren't used to it." 

"I had nearly thirty years where it wasn't the case," Jung In said. "Sorry. I promise I'll learn." 

"You had better," Mu Gyul grumbled, but it sounded playful again, or at least less serious. "And you had better get some more sleep, or Mary will yell at me for keeping you awake while you're supposed to be recovering." 

Jung In squeezed his hand. "You do take good care of me, Kang Mu Gyul." 

"Hmph." Mu Gyul stood up and leaned over him. "And the faster you get better, the faster I can take _better_ care of you." 

"Better care?" Jung In said, feigning innocence. "I find that hard to believe." 

"Well," Mu Gyul kissed his temple, "just let me know when you're feeling up for it, and I'll be happy to show you. Thoroughly." 

Jung In laughed. "Well, now I really have something to look forward to."


End file.
